Paisajes
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Tal vez aun no lo comprendas pero, la vida implica muchas cosas, es cierto, aunque no significarían absolutamente nada para mi, si tu no estuvieras ahí...Hikari. [Historia creada como regalo de cumpleaños para jgmail, ¡tanjoubi omedetou! ]


"Paisajes"

— ¿Qué significa vivir?

Lanza de nuevo una de esas preguntas que siempre me toman desprevenido. Sus ojos color café que siempre logran transmitirme algo distinto, me observan, atentos a mi respuesta.

—Simple, hacer una bola de nieve— respondo sin vacilar.

Noto que un pequeño brillo nace en esos ojos. Sé que con aquella respuesta que le di no hice más que alentar su curiosidad.

—Entonces, ¿Qué significa hacer una bola de nieve?— cuestiona con más ímpetu que antes.

—Correr bajo la lluvia.

Ahora, un poco desconcertada por mi respuesta, no puede evitar bajar la mirada. Sube las piernas al sillón en el que estamos sentados y recarga su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

—Takeru, ¿Qué significa vivir?— repite la idea que ronda sin piedad su mente.

—Observar un arcoíris— digo mientras acaricio su larga y sedosa cabellera castaña.

Percibo un sobresalto en ella. Después, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas se aparta de mi lado con el ceño fruncido para acercarse a la ventana que apunta hacia el muelle.

— ¡Dios!, Takeru, nunca te tomas en serio mis preguntas.

Mis ojos observan su grácil silueta que se refleja en el cristal; luce molesta, como tantas veces la he visto, así que resignado decido retractarme.

Mientras me levanto hasta quedar frente a su espalda, noto que la habitación comienza a oscurecerse, ensombreciendo al compás del reloj los ojos de la chica. Es extraño que aun con eso, no pierda ni un poco la luz que siempre carga con ella.

—Tienes razón, Hikari, te responderé seriamente…la vida no significa nada, más que vivir sin buscarle un significado ambiguo.

Levemente, gira su rostro hacia mí, la duda que emanan sus gestos es evidente, pero ella simplemente vuelve a sonreírme, satisfecha al fin con mi respuesta, extendiendo su mano para que yo la tome.

¿Qué significa vivir?

¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Tú siempre me has mostrado la respuesta. Como aquel día, cuando nos hicimos novios y comenzó a nevar. Salimos a la calle para contemplar el panorama completamente blanco que se expandía ante nosotros. Repentinamente tomaste entre tus delicadas manos una porción de nieve para arrojarla contra mí. Después te acercaste para limpiarme el rostro, como pretexto para darme un beso.

O esa noche en la que corriste bajo una lluvia otoñal, solo para buscarme después de que salí corriendo tras enterarme de la muerte de mi padre.

También está esa tarde, apenas hace un mes. Caminábamos bajo los cerezos que recién comenzaban a nacer, detuviste tu andar con aire misterioso y acto seguido soltaste con gran brío que seriamos padres. Detrás de ti vi cómo se dibujaba un arcoíris, adornando tu sonrisa.

Lluvia, viento, nieve, sol. Todas esas cosas simples que veo a diario, son insignificantes para mí, lo son porque no me doy cuenta de que están a mi alrededor hasta que tu llegas y se hacen eternas.

Me doy cuenta de que el aire que golpea mis mejillas existe hasta que atraviesa tu cabello para jugar con él. Los rayos del sol no producen ningún efecto en mí, hasta que iluminan tu rostro otorgándole un destello casi divino.

Tú haces que perciba todas esas cosas que no vería si no estuvieras aquí, conmigo. Esa es la vida, eso es vivir. Sentir lo intangible, reconocer lo invisible. Hikari…vivir es amarte cada día.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz cumpleaños! Yeiiiii. Espero que te agrade este pequeñísimo, pequeñísimo regalo. Es muy corto, pero créeme que lo hice con todo mi corazón y entusiasmo.<strong>

**Gracias por todas las veces que me has escuchado, o mejor dicho leído. Fuiste la primer persona que conocí aquí en FF, y no sabes lo mucho que me alegra haberlo hecho. Eres una gran persona y siempre aprendo cosas nuevas cuando platico contigo, espero que el otro año me encuentre de nuevo escribiendo algo para ti. **

**Se que tu cumpleaños es mañana, pero por cuestiones escolares no podía publicar tan temprano. Creo que es todo.**

**Nuevamente, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**


End file.
